Transcript - Frightcast October 2014
Hey there ghoulfriends, and welcome to the Monster High Fandom Wiki’s official monthly Frightcast, where we show the latest and greatest in the Monster High Fandom Wiki. My name’s Breanna Burton and I’m an admin on the wiki – me and the team are always there to help you out, whether it’s help with your character or an issue on the wiki; just tell us and we’ll sort it out. Enough about us, let’s get onto the first ever Frightcast! So this brings me onto my first segment – the recent news of the Monster High Fandom Wiki. One of the main things is my latest project on the wiki – it’s called Don’t Fear the Revival. Personally I think that the wiki has been a little under the weather recently, so I’ve decided to launch Don’t Fear the Revival as something to look forward to. It started on Friday 10th October, where I posted some clawsome tips on how to make and improve original characters, or OCs for short. Every Friday until Halloween I’ll update the special blog post for the project, with freaky fab new content. This week’s update is THIS! This you’re listening to right now is the second week’s content. I’ll likely be doing one of these Frightcasts every month, so check the wiki regularly for updates. I have next week’s content planned, but not the week after – so if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. Seriously, I’m running out of ideas. Our other big piece of news is the new Twitter account. Tweet us at @MonsterHighFand for creeporific updates about some of our best OCs. Also, just keeping on the subject of Twitter, you can tweet me at @breannaburton79. If you know me well enough, you know I love shameless advertising. Next up, I’ve hand-picked five a-gore-able OCs from the wiki, just to give you a taste of what we’re about. If your character’s up here, consider that a thumbs-up, but if not, don’t worry because we’d love to feature you here – so get your OCs out there, remember quality not quantity, and let your creativity shine. Without further ado, let’s get to the five featured OCs! Number five is Ryssa Doll, created by GirlX. This rag doll daughter is bubbly and cheerful, and always looks on the positive side of life. One of her great talents is sewing, and she likes to reuse cloth to manufacture new fashion creations. Ryssa is also a very social and friendly ghoul. Number four is Pepper Steele, created by MissGeek. Pepper is the daughter of Popple the Shadow Thief, and is known to be loud and in-your-face. Yet she considers herself to be a proper lady, deserving of love from everyone. She is known for bragging and telling tall tales – she’s very talkative indeed. By the length of her bio you can tell that she’s had a lot of detail put into her. And we like that! Number three goes to Morgan Selkie, created by MeredithAgnesPoe. She’s a quirky selkie who seems to be stubborn, but also likes to roleplay and hang out with her dream team. When will they invite me to join? Haha, just kidding. She’s dependent on her beloved headphones, and wants to organise anything that she’s a part of. However, she does miss her home back in the Irish coast. Number two goes to Bonnet Fox, created by Mishachu Tubby. This character is the daughter of Foxy from the game Five Nights at Freddy’s, and is an animatronic fox – but don’t doubt her emotions, she’s got more than you think she’d have. She feels most alive in the darkness, but in the daytime is quiet and shy. Bonnet loves acting and singing, and also runs fast for the track scream. And number one belongs to Demian Devil, created by Bigrika. This is the son of Satan, and can tame souls. However, he’s actually a very quiet and shy guy too – he avoids others due to his freaky flaw, emitting hydrogen sulphide. He’s poetic and lyrical, and his style is devilishly gorgeous – no denial about it! Just don’t compare him to his father – he doesn’t like that. Visit all of these characters pages on the Monster High Fandom Wiki today – just go into the search bar and type in their name. Our next segment is our monthly challenge. This is where you create something to be featured on the show, based upon a theme. This month’s theme is Freaky Fusion inspiration. The latest Monster High movie was clawsome, and we wanna celebrate that by challenging you to let your fusion side out! Create a fusion inspired look or fuse two characters together, and create something bat-tastic. The best one will be featured on next month’s Frightcast. Have fun, ghouls! That’s all for this month’s Frightcast. Tune in next month for another round-up of the OCs and content that’s certainly worth a fear. You can talk to me on the wiki too, my username is Thenaturals, so contact me on my message wall. Also, follow us on Twitter @MonsterHighFand for clawsome updates. Until next time, stay scary cool! Category:Admin Blogs